


艾 Ev

by Toutu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor應該得到幸福, Connor罵髒話, Gay, Larry Murphy盡力了, Larry當個好爸爸, M/M, Treebros, 中文, 他很蠢但他盡力了, 出櫃, 恢復健康, 父子關係, 療傷, 翻譯, 親情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toutu/pseuds/Toutu
Summary: 一通深夜的電話。一個偷聽的父親。「嗯，對，現在也晚了。你想要的話，我明天可以載你去學校？嗯，好……我也愛你，Ev。」Larry準備上床，同時絞盡腦汁地列出所有能簡稱為「Ev」的名字──Evelyn？Eva？Evangeline？他爬上床時，Cynthia翻過身，睡意迷濛地咕噥了一聲「很晚了」。「Ev。」，Larry脫口道，「Ev，誰是Ev？」（或是：Connor戀愛了，Larry完全沒頭緒，但努力想了解。）
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	艾 Ev

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ev](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844815) by [YellowMustard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/pseuds/YellowMustard). 



Larry Murphy的兒子過去三週來每一天都有好好上學，而且完全沒有被投訴。

對於大多數高中生來說，這應該是很普通的一件事，Larry想著。但換成了Connor，情況總是……更加艱難。

其實Larry起初並沒有注意到Connor最近不翹課了，直到某個禮拜一早上確認電子信箱時他才有所察覺。那週才開始，他的心情就相當惡劣，因為那天是禮拜一，也因為處理了好幾個月的克拉克案沒有照計劃發展，而且那個新來的實習生還弄錯他點的咖啡，所以當他看到收件夾裡躺著學校寄來的電子郵件，他馬上就做好面對最糟狀況的心理準備。也許Connor又被學校抓到藏有毒品，或是他 _ 又 _ 被留校察看了，或是他 _ 又 _ 跟別人打架了。這也就是說，他下班回家後又得面對一場大吵大鬧，因為Connor是不會輕易妥協的，而最後再以Cynthia淚眼盈眶、兩個孩子都跟他冷戰作結尾，光想就讓Larry精疲力竭。

但那封信只是校方統一發送的公告，提醒家長幾週後會有場針對高三學生的就業博覽會。

信上完全沒有提到Connor。

就是在這時，Larry才發覺學校已經好一陣子沒送來針對Connor的處分信了，沒有遲到通知或曠課單，沒有任何無故缺席，什麼都沒有。

這也就是說，不知怎麼地，Connor最近每天都有好好去學校。

回到家後，他在Cynthia忙著把碗盤拿出洗碗機時，私下跟她提到這件事。

她微笑著聳聳肩。

「既然是好事就別爭了，Larry。」，她和緩地道。

喜歡據理力爭一直是Larry難改的習慣。

※

Larry第二次注意到變化是在下個禮拜一的傍晚，他剛下班，準備洗個澡。但當他扭動浴室的門把，他發現門鎖上了，而且還能隱約聽到門內傳來的淋浴聲。

他皺起眉，下樓來到廚房，Cynthia此時還在準備晚餐。

「我還以為Zoe的樂團練習到六點？」，他問。

「沒錯啊？」，Cynthia滿臉困惑地回應。

Larry皺眉。

「有人在浴室。」

Cynthia似乎覺得他莫名其妙，嘴角微彎，像把Larry當成白癡一樣，非常緩慢地開口。

「你有個兒子，Larry。」

Larry忍不住翻了個白眼。

「我知道，Cynthia。但是……他今天早上去學校前不是才沖過澡嗎？」

Cynthia耐著性子嘆了口氣，繼續回應，「那他就是又洗了一次吧，我覺得沒什麼問題啊。」

「不是，是沒什麼問題，我只是……」

只是在Larry看來，Connor的外表已經邋遢好幾年了。他習慣看見自己正值青少年的兒子在早餐時癱在餐桌上，沒有梳洗，凌亂的髮絲油膩又糾結。他通常滿身都是強烈的大麻味，而且時常連續三、四、五天都穿著同一件T恤。這又是另一件他跟Cynthia時常爭執的事情，如果Connor也摻和進來還會吵得更兇── _ Connor，你已經是個成年人了，要自己管控個人衛生的問題 _ ，還有 _ 你說 _ _ 沒差 _ _ 是什麼意思 _ ，還有 _ 不准用這種語氣跟我講話，Connor _ 。

他兒子從什麼時候開始一天會洗超過一次澡了？

他是想給誰好印象？

※

Murphy家最近很平靜。

這讓Larry都有點……不太自在了。就好像他們都在名為Connor的颱風中心，享受颱風眼中的靜謐。

Cynthia倒是高興得不行，看見Connor不僅在餐桌上挑釁妹妹的頻率大幅下降，最近的一份英文報告還拿了95分，甚至偶爾身邊還跟著一位朋友（一個聲音柔弱、時常面色驚恐的男孩，Larry忘了他的名字），她歡天喜地都來不及。Connor並不完美，但他真的進步了 _ 好多 _ ，你不覺得嗎，Larry？

Larry很想相信Connor正在進步。他 _ 希望 _ 兒子能快樂。他真的這麼想。

但要他相信實在太難了。

日常生活還是照樣繼續。此時是星期六的早上，大家都還睡著。Larry在車庫裡翻弄工具箱，想找到尺寸適合的鑽頭。他面前的工作台上擺著Zoe新買的烏克麗麗，她請Larry幫忙在烏克麗麗底部鑽個洞，這樣就能在上面繫上背帶。他的女兒非常聰明，在各種領域都相當有天分，但他 _ 絕對不會 _ 讓Zoe Murphy自己使用電動工具。

他在要鑽洞的地方畫上記號，並檢查Zoe希望他鎖進去的螺絲，就在他拿起電鑽，準備動工時，一個平緩的聲音劃破了周遭的靜默。

「呃，嘿。」

Larry放下電鑽，轉頭看見他的兒子。他打著赤腳，還穿著格子睡褲和一件舊T恤，站在通往屋裡的門邊，雙腳因尷尬不安而不住地動來動去。

這可新鮮了。

「你起得真早。」，Larry開口，因為這是事實。

Connor聳聳肩，他的目光游移到車庫內的各處，最後終於停在Zoe的烏克麗麗和邊上擺著的電鑽。

「我還以為破壞Zoe的東西是我的工作呢。」，他說。

Larry頓了一下才明白，他的兒子…… _ 在跟他開玩笑？ _

他勉強笑了笑。

「想說也許我能試試看，有什麼建議能指點一下嗎？」

Connor也笑了。

「用槌子應該更快，不過要看你是想乾脆俐落地毀了她的人生，還是……慢慢享受。」

Larry又笑了，這次是真心的，因為Connor很 _ 幽默 _ ，在內心沒有烏雲壟罩時，他真的很幽默。

車庫內的空氣陷入寂靜。天氣還很涼，Connor的重心在腳跟到腳尖之間不斷來回，身體也隨著動作前後擺動。

「你……有什麼事嗎？」，Larry問道。

Connor頓住了動作。

「呃，對。」

接下來又是停頓。

「……所以？」

Connor深吸一口氣又緩緩吐出，然後才開口：「我可以把房間的門裝回去嗎？」

Larry深深地看了Connor一眼，眼神中帶著估量。

「我……我最近好多了。 _ 你也知道 _ 我在進步了，雖然……對，我還在抽菸，我也知道我還是一團糟，但我在 _ 努力 _ 了。我不會再去做什麼蠢事了，至少我覺得我不會，總之現在不會。反正如果我做了什麼，你還是可以把門收回去，這樣可以嗎？」

Larry將這些話吸收進腦裡。

然後把電鑽放到Connor手上。

Connor有些疑惑，但還是接了下來。

Larry走回工作臺前，在工具箱裡一陣翻找。接著，他遞給Connor一把螺絲起子，又輕輕點了點Connor的拳頭，直到他攤開掌心，再將一堆螺絲釘倒在他手中。他走到車庫的後方，用雙腳施力，小心地抬起一扇上了漆的木門，並在重量下略有些蹣跚地回到Connor身邊。

Connor只是愣愣地望著他。

「快點。」，Larry咬著牙說，「這很重，Connor。」

※

傍晚時，Cynthia提到了這件事。事後想想，Larry覺得自己好像應該問過她再決定門的事情，不過也意義不大就是了，畢竟她從一開始就不同意拆掉Connor的門。

「我覺得他的論點很有說服力。」，Larry往沙發上一坐，辯解道，「他已經不是個孩子了，也需要自己的隱私。」

Cynthia只是一邊微笑一邊點頭，但他卻突然注意到她眼裡藏著的狡黠笑意，像是她聽到一個他無法理解的笑話。

「他想把門要回來只是因為那個女孩，從現在開始，他應該會整天都在講電話了。」，Cynthia的話音裡滿溢著母親的喜悅。

Larry差點嗆到把口中的威士忌噴出來。

「Connor有 _ 女朋友 _ ？」

Cynthia傻笑了一下。

「喔不，還不是。至少就我所知還不是。但我猜不用一個月就成了，我們兒子完全被人家迷得神魂顛倒。你以為他每天去學校是去見誰？你以為他特意打扮是給誰看的？」

Cynthia似乎總是知道一些Larry不知道的事，他不確定自己喜不喜歡這種情況。

※

現在是平日的將近凌晨兩點，這個時間Connor _ 完全不該 _ 醒著。

Larry在趕幾個截止期限將近的工作，所以到了深夜還在忙碌，不過只要想到明天在辦公室會有多累，他就後悔熬夜的決定。他背負著一身的疲憊前往臥室，卻在經過Connor的房間時注意到門縫透露的微光，還有Connor的輕聲細語。房內沒有其他人的聲音，而且話語間夾雜著一段段沉默，所以他一定是在講電話。

第一個浮現在Larry腦海的想法是他應該叫Connor去睡覺。

下一個想法是他該提醒自己已經是成年人了，而成年人是 _ 不會 _ 偷聽別人講電話的。

他僵在Connor的房門外，聽著。

「閉嘴。」，Connor雖然這麼說，但語氣裡沒有一絲惡意，他聽起來很害臊、彆扭，而且……完全深陷愛河。

「 _ 閉嘴 _ ， _ 天哪 _ 。我才不──不，我才 _ 沒有 _ ，我很 _ 醜 _ 。」

「神祕女孩」說了些什麼。

「你真是有夠他媽的可愛。」，Connor這麼說，而Larry在心中隱隱記下，要跟他兒子談談如何對女孩子使用禮貌的用語。

「嗯，對，現在也晚了。你想要的話，我明天可以載你去學校？嗯，好……我也愛你，Ev。」

Ev。

_ Ev。 _

Larry準備上床，同時絞盡腦汁地列出所有能簡稱為「Ev」的名字── _ Evelyn？Eva？Evangeline？ _

他爬上床時，Cynthia翻過身，睡意迷濛地咕噥了一聲「很晚了」。

「Ev。」，Larry脫口道，「Ev，誰是Ev？」

「嗯怎麼了？」，Cynthia還半睡半醒，但Larry這輩子從沒這麼清醒過。

「不是只有暗戀而已，他們……在一起了。Connor在跟一個人交往，她叫作Ev。」

而Cynthia在陷入沉眠之際，含糊地嘀咕了一句：「喔……那就說得通了。」

※

隔天，Larry起得很早。聽了Cynthia神秘的發言後，他根本睡不好，本來他還試圖把她叫醒問清楚，但很不幸地，她完全睡死了。

於是他下定決心，要在Connor去上學前問問他這位Ev的事情。

他畢竟是他 _ 爸爸 _ ，他有資格知道自己的兒子有什麼樣的感情關係，還有他都和什麼樣的人交往。Connor用了「 _ 愛 _ 」這個字，所以這段關係看起來是認真的。

而且Larry忍不住擔心，Connor一直隻字不提這位Ev，也許是因為他在隱瞞些什麼。

他在浴室的鏡子前找到Connor，對方的雙手抬在空中，正忙著將長髮攏成包頭。綁完的成品有些參差不齊，這顯然沒達到Connor最近設定的打扮水平，所以他果斷將它解開，再重新綁過。

他的牛仔褲看起來跟新的一樣，而且身上的連帽衫一個洞都沒有。他的唇上略帶著光澤，似乎是擦了一層護唇膏。

第二次的髮髻好多了，Connor再次用審視的目光掃過自己的外表，將連帽衫的皺褶撫平，又拍了拍牛仔褲上幾不可見的灰塵。

這時他才從鏡中的一角注意到Larry站在廊道上的身影，然後被嚇得跳起來。

「幹，天哪！」，他脫口喊道，而Larry反射性地回應：「注意用詞，Connor。」

「你差點嚇死我！」

「抱歉。」，Larry說。

Larry站在走廊上，不自在地前後擺動著身軀，當他看到鏡子裡自己的倒影，才發現Connor的一些小動作，跟自己就像一個模子刻出來似的。

「今天要早點出門？」

「對，我要去接，呃、一個朋友，順路載他去學校。」

「一個朋友。」

「沒錯。」，Connor語調輕巧，刻意顯得輕鬆隨意，但這個瞬間，他全身上下沒有一處看起來是輕鬆的。他緊張地撥弄他袖口的線頭，雙眉緊蹙。

「我們，呃、我們今晚大概還會一起出去逛逛，所以晚點才會回來。」

Larry照著Connor的樣子，刻意閒聊似地開口。

「是……約會嗎？」

Connor聳聳肩，但他頰上染了一抹更深沉的紅。

「她叫什麼名字？」，Larry問道，雖然他早就知道答案了，或是說，至少知道一部分的答案。

Larry沒預料到的是，Connor聽見這個問題時，轉瞬化為恐懼的神色。他的呼吸變得短促，視線投向Larry身後的走廊，像是在計劃脫逃路線。他的雙臂防衛性地盤到胸前，指甲嵌進連帽衫的袖子裡。

他顫抖著深吸了幾口氣。

「是Evan。」，他最終總算吐出這句，「他叫Evan，你們，嗯、你們見過。」

_ Evan _ 。不是Evelyn或Eva或Evangeline。

_ Evan，他是個男孩子，那這……他是…… _

Larry就呆立在原地，讓大腦認知這個資訊── _ 那個聲音柔弱、時常面色驚恐的男孩，那個Evan，是Connor朋友的那個Evan，所以Connor沒有女朋友，而是…… _

「嗯。」，Larry嘴裡只溢出這個字，因為他還在思索自己該說些什麼。

「嗯。」

Connor什麼也沒說，但他隱約發出一種彷彿窒息的怪異聲音，像是他試圖吞嚥口水，但他的喉嚨就是不願配合。

「嗯。」，Larry總算又出聲，第三次唸著同樣的一個字，「你媽這禮拜三準備煮素食香腸燉菜，所以也許你可以帶他回來吃個晚餐……不過記得別挑那天就是了。」

Larry一開始以為笑話失敗了，因為那之後是一段冗長的靜默，而且Connor又發出了那種窒息一樣的聲音，但後來，他抬眼對上Larry的視線，Larry才發現他在笑。於是他們一起大笑出聲，感覺一份沉重感漸漸消逝，Connor的眼眶有些濕潤，但他不確定那是笑出來的，還是因為如釋重負，還是什麼別的原因，某種無以言明的情緒。

Connor用手背抹過眼睛，長長地出了口氣。

那聲吐息綿長得就像這口氣他已經憋了很久很久了，好幾年了。

「謝謝。」，他低聲說道，並將雙手塞進口袋裡，他的肩膀耷拉下來，低垂著頭，似乎不想讓Larry看到他的微笑。

「我遲到了，他會擔心。」

Larry往邊上挪了一步，讓他兒子通過。在他們擦肩時，他在他的背脊上輕拍了一下，而Connor沒有閃躲。

一點點都沒有。


End file.
